During the final stage of tray ejection of a conventional disc drive, normally the tray ejection speed is reduced to avoid the tray violently colliding with the frame which may easily cause the disc to come off the tray. The conventional disc drive normally has an electronic switch (such as a limit switch) for implementing the said function. For example, when the electronic switch is activated during the disc ejecting process, the motor for driving the tray starts to brake to slow down the speed of the tray to the terminal end. However, the electronic switch not only incurs extra cost but further occupies a space in the disc drive.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a solution capable of reducing tray ejection speed.